En el ascensor
by Kiryhara
Summary: Encerrada por horas en un ascensor con su mayor rival, Kagura acepta el reto propuesto por Okita. ¿Seducción? ¿A que quería llegar el sádico con todo eso? las malditas pirañas en su estómago no la dejarán en paz nunca.


**¡Hola!**

 **Bien, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic para el apartado de Gintama (a pesar de que vi el anime hace mucho tiempo) pero dado que es el cumpleaños de una de mis amigas, quise hacer esto para ella. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Akira Matsuoka! se que a ella le gusta el OkiKagu, por lo que este fanfic se centra en ellos y cosas sukitrukis (?) no, la verdad es que yo para escribir lemon soy un pedo, pero al menos lo intenté xD**

 **Espero que los personajes no me hayan quedado tan fuera de carácter (como dije, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos). En este fanfic Kagura tiene 18 años y Okita 22 años, porque de lo contrario todo esto sería ilegal :v**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: No** **poseo los personajes que en esta historia se utilizan.**

* * *

 **En el ascensor.**

La observó sentada en frente de él, con las piernas flexionadas y sosteniéndole la mirada con altanería.

―Deja de mirarme, sádico pervertido. ―escupió entonces ella, para gran irritación del muchacho. Algunos mechones rojizos de su cabello caían sobre su rostro, mientras el resto llegaban hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Sus ojos, tan azules como el océano, brillaron con osadía en ese momento, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice, acusándolo. ―Y eso que dices que soy fea.

Sougo rodó los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, encontraba terriblemente placentero provocar, insultar, cabrear o simplemente agredir a la miembro femenina de la Yorozuya; aquella chica extraterrestre perteneciente a la raza más fuerte del universo, que lejos de comportarse como una dama, apacible y sensata, tenía una mezcla letal de impulsividad, terquedad y agresividad, que a la menor burla por parte del castaño explotaba cual dinamita, desencadenando una interminable lucha de katana contra paraguas o simplemente cuerpo a cuerpo.

Esa había sido la forma de ellos interactuar desde que se conocieron ya hace 4 años.

―Bueno, me descubriste China. ―empezó, con su habitual rostro inexpresivo. ―En realidad pienso que eres hermosa.

Para su propio regocijo, la aludida se sonrojó. ―¡Lo sabía!

―Eso fue sarcasmo, China tonta.

Kagura frunció el ceño. ―¡También lo sabía!

Para Kagura, el sádico capitán de la primera división de los roba impuestos ―quienes se hacen llamar el Shinsengumi―era un gran dolor en el trasero y su nivel de fastidio equivalía a todo un año sin comer su preciado sukonbu. Y para su desconsuelo, estaba atrapada ya hacía una hora en aquel espacio metálico llamado ascensor según lo que Gin-chan le ha enseñado. Y por lo visto, no había señales de poder salir de allí pronto. Ahora, si bien no podía culpar a Okita por la falla del artefacto, sentía la absurda necesidad de recargarlo con todos sus pesares; él era su rival, si estaba cerca de ella, automáticamente sería el culpable de todo. Una brillante lógica. Y la situación se tornaba más estresante al saber que no podía romper el aparato porque le había prometido al permanente natural que no dañaría nada en aquel trabajo que tomaron.

" _Maldita sea, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?"_ ambos pensaron para sus adentros. _"Oh, ya me acordé."_

En los comandos del ascensor, había un paraguas clavado con fuerza, lo cual provocó, por alguna razón, una falla eléctrica y que ambos quedaran atascados en el piso 14 de aquel edificio.

¿Por qué aquel paraguas morado estaba clavado allí? culpa de Sougo. La estúpida China saltó sobre él para golpearlo en el momento en que entró al ascensor y él, por puro reflejo esquivó el ataque que fue estrellado entonces en los comandos. Las puertas ya se habían cerrado para entonces, dejándolos en aquel infierno. No les quedó de otra más que avisarles a sus respectivos superiores lo que había ocurrido ―gracias al celular de Okita―y esperar por ayuda. Afortunadamente, la chica que amenazaba con acabar su vida tirándose desde el piso 18 de aquel edificio, había sido interceptada con éxito. Convencerla de que no lo hiciera era el trabajo de la Yorozuya, el Shinsengumi estaba ahí porque bueno, ellos son la policía.

―De todas las personas…. agradables con las que pude haber estado encerrada, ¡y tenía que ser contigo!

―Pienso exactamente lo mismo. ―el castaño le sostuvo la mirada que pronto se convirtió en una batalla silenciosa. Casi podía verse la electricidad emanando por sus ojos y chocando ferozmente.

Permanecieron en ese silencio por unos momentos, que a Kagura le parecieron eternos. Desde hacía un tiempo que le costaba sostenerle la mirada carmesí de su rival. Comenzó a removerse incómodamente y para su propio fastidio, apartó la mirada primero. Okita sonrió orgulloso de haberla vencido.

―Maldito sádico.

―China monstruo.

* * *

Gintoki bostezó con pereza, observando por cuarta vez el reloj que adornaba la pared de al lado. Lugo miró fijamente le ascensor que estaba rodeado de personas intentado arreglarlo. ―¿Qué es lo que les toma tanto tiempo?

―Gin-san, sé que estás preocupado por Kagura-chan, pero no podemos hacer nada. ―Shinpachi dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su jefe.

―¿Ah? ¿Kagura? no estoy preocupado. ―mencionó mientras metía su dedo meñique en su oído. ―Solo quiero ir a casa y leer la Jump.

Una vena estalló en la frente de Shinpachi. ―¡Creí que te importaba un poco Kagura-chan! ¡Está encerrada desde hace una hora con un tipo!

―¿Y eso qué? ―intervino Hijikata después de darle la última calada a su cigarrillo. ―No deben estar haciendo otra cosa aparte de insultarse y agarrarse a golpes.

―Pobre Souichiro-kun. ―Gintoki fingió voz de tristeza. ―Kagura-chan lo matará.

―Se llama Sougo y, en realidad, él siempre se ha contenido con la chica China. A pesar de todo es consciente de que ella es una niña. ―dijo Hijikata.

―Pues Kagura-chan también se ha contenido con él por miedo a ser llevada a la cárcel.

―Sougo no la ha matado aún porque piensa que no vale la pena hacerlo.

―Kagura-chan también piensa lo mismo.

El rayo antagonista azul pasó entre los ojos de ambos hombres. La vena que ahora sobresalía en la frente de cada uno estaba a punto de estallar. Shinpachi los miró como los idiotas que son.

―Espero que Souichiro-kun no la haga enojar de más. Puede haber un funeral esta noche. ―Gintoki dijo, conservando la calma fingida.

―Estás mal, la cosa es totalmente al revés. ―Hijikata imitó.

―Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ―Shinpachi negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a observar a Kondo, que se encontraba llorando en frente de las puertas del ascensor diciendo algo como: _"Sougo, mi querido hijo, te recordaré por siempre"._ Después, una ráfaga de viento lo abordó y lo siguiente que vio fue a Hijikata y Gintoki en frente de las mismas puertas.

―¡Kagura, Gin-chan te exige que acabes con Souichiro-kun! ¡Te daré 300 yens!

―¡Sougo, como tu vicecomandante te ordeno que le hagas morder el polvo a la chica China!

Shinpachi simplemente se golpeó en la cara con la palma de su mano.

* * *

―¡Eres el rey de los sádicos! ―Kagura gritó.

―¡Y tu un monstruo glotón! ―Sougo respondió de nuevo al insulto.

―¡Bicho raro roba impuestos!

―¡Pecho plano alienígena!

―¡Tienes un complejo de hermana mayor!

―¡Tú eres la que tiene un complejo de hermano mayor!

―¡Tu padre es un gorila!

―¡Kondo-san no es mi padre, y tu padre es calvo!

―¡No te metas con la calva de papi, estúpido chihuahua!

Ambos ya se encontraban de pie, gritándose tan cerca que podrían escupirse en la cara si quisieran. La Yato procuró empinarse lo suficiente para no parecer tan pequeña al lado de su rival. Okita ladeó el rostro y sonrió con arrogancia.

―¿Qué? ―Kagura preguntó, enojándose más por su estúpida sonrisa.

―China, no puedes vivir sin mí. Admítelo, te gusto mucho.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante tal declaración, dándose cuenta entonces de lo cerca que estaba al muchacho. El azul cielo se encontró una vez más con el carmesí brillante y la adolescente casi sintió que su corazón explotaba en su pecho. Rápidamente volvió a sus sentidos y le dio un rodillazo justo en la entrepierna. Una vez que lo vio en estado de agonía, sonrió al notar que el calor de sus mejillas se desvanecía.

―Probablemente eso sea al revés, estúpido sádico. ―comenzó entonces, sin borrar la sonrisa. ―Pero tranquilo, la gran Kagura-sama entiende que es tan hermosa que no pudiste evitarlo.

―Pft, China ilusa. ―el castaño medio se sentó, por fin recuperándose del dolor palpitante del golpe. ―Eres tan fea que ningún hombre, vivo o muerto, de este mundo o de los otros, se fijaría en ti.

La Yato ignoró el dolor punzante que atravesó su pecho una vez hubo escuchado aquellas palabras y en su lugar, simplemente se encogió de hombros. ―Gin-chan dice que la negación es mala.

Impredecible como era, Kagura se sentó en el suelo con poca delicadeza en frente de él y apoyó su cabeza en la fría pared metálica, sin dejar de observar al de cabellos claros.

―Deja de mirarme, China pervertida. ―él usó las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho hace más o menos media hora. ―¿Segura que no estás intentado ligar conmigo? Danna tiene razón, la negación es mala.

Ella apartó la vista rápidamente, centrándose entonces en su paraguas clavado en los comandos. ―Qué asco, no lo estoy intentado.

―Pues deberías. ―susurró para sí mismo, más Kagura no lo escuchó. ―Si ese es el caso, entonces deberías cerrar las piernas, China. Te aseguro que las bragas con puntitos es lo último que debes utilizar para seducirme.

Una vena se marcó en la frente de la Yato, acompañada con un enorme sonrojo. De inmediato ella cerró las piernas. Parecía que el estúpido sádico carecía de instinto de auto-conservación, o de verdad era tan imbécil como para arriesgar su vida solo por verla enojada. Fuera lo que fuera, Kagura estaba lista para sacar sus sesos y regalárselos a las aves. A toda velocidad se acercó al oficial de policía y, cuando estuvo cerca, lo tomó del pañuelo de su cuello violentamente. Okita seguía con su cara inexpresiva, atento al siguiente movimiento que la China pudiera ejecutar.

―Escucha, sádico de mierda. ―comenzó ella con un tono amenazante de vos. ―Si yo alguna vez hubiera intentado seducirte, hace rato lo habría logrado. Ningún hombre se resistiría estar con la gran y hermosa Reina de Kabuki-cho.

Sougo ladeó la cabeza. ―¿Hermosa? ¿Bajo qué absurdos estándares de belleza?

Ella apretó su agarre en el pañuelo. ―¡Deja de decir que soy fea, sádico! ¡Cuando digo ningún hombre, tú también estás incluido, policía corrupto! ¡Si me lo propongo no serias capaz de apartarte de mí nunca más-aru!

El joven sonrió. Molestar a China de verdad era tan malditamente placentero, que hasta consideraría que era pecado. Quería probar hasta donde ella estaba dispuesta pelear contra él. Quería saber de una vez por todas si aquel cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago teniéndola tan cerca solo era porque la había hecho enfurecer o si era _algo más_. Y si la oportunidad se estaba dando ahora, ¿Por qué no? él lo comprobaría, pero muy a su manera retorcida.

―Jeee~ estás muy segura de ti misma, China. ―el rostro de furia de Kagura se profundizó cuando vio esa sonrisa pícara adornando los labios de Okita. ―Te propongo un reto.

―No. ―ella negó rotundamente.

―Sabía que dirías eso.

―Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas? sádico idiota.

―Pregunté porque pensé que tendrías la suficiente madurez y valentía para aceptar, pero me equivoqué. Ya veo que sigues siendo la misma chiquilla glotona de siempre. ―giró el rostro con petulancia. ―Una miembro de la raza más poderosa del universo derrotada por un simple humano.

Kagura agudizó la mirada, claramente ofendida. Odiaba que la trataran como una niña pequeña; especialmente él. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que opinara ese subnormal? además, ese brillo en sus ojos carmesí no la hacía sentir cómoda.

―¿Qué diablos significa esa mirada?

―¿Cuál? ―preguntó con inocencia. ―Mis ojos son muy lindos.

―Sádico, estás pensando en algo retorcido.

―China, no es nada. ―hizo una ademán con su mano, restándole importancia. ―Es solo que me alegro de que mi desafío te haya hecho retroceder como gallina. No lo sé, esperaba más de mi eterna rival. Además, yo nunca rechazaría un reto que innegablemente voy a ganar.

Kagura rechinó los dientes. Sougo sabía mover muy bien los hilos para que ella cayera justo donde la quería. ―Tienes una de las personalidades más irritantes de este mundo y los otros.

―La encontraras más irritante cuando les cuente a todos que eres una cobarde.

―¡Arg! ―gruñó por lo bajo, pensando que tal vez Gin-chan la regañaría si se entera que mató al sádico y en el proceso dañó cosas que él no puede pagar. ―Hablas de retos, pero no me has dicho nada hasta ahora. Dime que es.

―Dijiste que no.

El agarre en su pañuelo se intensificó un poco más. ―Habla.

―Sedúceme, China. Te reto a qué lo hagas.

Kagura instantáneamente soltó el pañuelo blanco y lo observó con vacilación. ¿Él había dicho aquello? ¿No se trataba de ninguna broma? al diablo con las mariposas en el estómago. Ella tenía pirañas carcomiendo sus entrañas.

―¿Qué pasa, retrasada? ―sonrió con burla ―¿Acaso no dijiste que ningún hombre podría resistirse a tus encantos? ¿Qué si te lo proponías, no podría separarme de ti nunca más?

La Yato tragó saliva con dificultad. ―No he rechazado nada.

―No tienes que decirlo. Tu horrible cara te delata.

―Pues eres bastante malo para leer los gestos de tus oponentes. ¿Seducirte? eso será fácil. ―y allí estaba de nuevo, hablando sin pensar. ¿Cómo demonios iba hacer eso?

―Bien, si pierdes, que es lo más obvio, serás mi esclava, China.

―Ni de coña-aru.

―¿Qué dijiste?

―¡Está bien! ―respondió con rudeza, haciendo el gesto de enroscar las mangas de una camisa imaginaria, como si estuviera a punto de molerlo a golpes.

Y así, ya habían pasado 15 minutos en los cuales Kagura había permanecido misteriosamente silenciosa y tranquila. En todo ese tiempo no le quitó la vista de encima ni un segundo.

" _¿Qué estará tramando?"_ se encontró preguntándose él.

" _Bien, Kagura, es momento de mostrarle al súper sádico de que estás hecha."_

A pesar de no saber muy bien que hacer ―su única fuente de información de seducción eran las revistas de Gin-chan y la verdad era la primera que iba a intentar algo así―ella inició con su primer movimiento. Se acercó gateando con pausa, buscando una reacción por parte de él. Si su cabello bermellón no hubiese caído hacia adelante gracias a la postura, de seguro hubiera podido admirar un poco más allá de la piel tersa y blanca como la nieve que se veía tan suave.

" _De acuerdo, China no es fea."_

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando esos profundos ojos azules como zafiros se encontraron co su mirada carmesí a menos de 20 centímetros de distancia.

" _¿Sus labios siempre han sido así de carnosos?"_

La maldijo mentalmente cuando sonrió con picardía. La maldijo por existir, por lograr tentarlo con gran maestría; la maldijo por ser ella. Y se maldijo a sí mismo, por ese estúpido reto, por sentirse tan desgraciadamente atraído hacia la fémina que tenía en frente, por tener ese estúpido sentimiento de gusto por la situación que se estaba desarrollando, mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

La pequeña mano de la adolescente Yato se posó por encima de la mano del policía, y la llevó hacia su hombro expuesto. Sougo continuaba observando en trance el trayecto que hacía su propia mano sobre la piel ajena. Hizo menoría dentro de su cabeza para ver si recordaba si en algún momento de los golpes dados en sus tantas peleas, sintió bajo sus nudillos aquella suavidad de seda, pero no lo logró.

La mano masculina se deshizo del agarre y con voluntad propia siguió con su trayecto hacia su cuello, la sintió exhalar co ensoñación cuando continuó el avance hacia sus labios, tocándolos con su dedo pulgar. Mentiría si negara que enloqueció cuando la vio adentrarlo en su boca, chupándolo suavemente. Innegablemente China estaba ganando. Su cordura casi se va.

Casi.

Retiró el dedo con rudeza, permaneciendo aún unido a su boca por un hilo de saliva. La tentación de probarla lo estaba sofocando. Así, con sus labios entreabiertos e insinuantes dudaba poder aguantar mucho. No iba a perder; no quería hacerlo. No iba a darle esa satisfacción.

Vio la mano de Kagura acercarse a su rostro con claras intenciones de tocarlo, y con precisión la agarró con fuerza en el aire.

―¿Qué pasa, sádico? ―su voz salió en un susurro. ―¿Tienes miedo?

―Esto no te está funcionando, China. Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que tú.

Kagura frunció el ceño. ―Ese no era el trato, maldito sádico-aru. ―justo cuando ella sentía que sus esfuerzos estaban teniendo frutos, el idiota subnormal va y la detiene.

―Bueno, me gusta jugar bajo mis propias reglas. Quien caiga primero, China.

―¿A qué te…?

Con su muñeca aún en su mano, la giró levemente hasta tener el tendón expuesto y sin miramientos lo llevó a su boca para morderlo. El contacto de su boca caliente en su muñeca la dejó sin aliento, alimentando así un fuego que crecía lentamente en la boca de su estómago desde que ese juego inició. Si bien la mordedura no era violenta ―de hecho era juguetona, por no decir erótica―con el paso de los segundos comenzaba a dolerle. Pero el dolor, por una extraña razón, lo sintió agradable. No es que Kagura fuera masoquista, tal vez el sádico si tenía un poder oculto para doblegar la voluntad de cualquiera.

Copiando su forma de actuar, retiró con fuerza su muñeca y entonces todo pensamiento de raciocinio la abandonó en cuanto miró a Okita a los ojos; los cuales se encontraban completamente nublados.

Nunca se supo quién bajó la guardia en primer lugar, ni en qué momento ocurrió todo. Si alguno de los dos luego quisiera recrear aquel momento, se encontrarían con una página en blanco; completamente vacía. Pasó tan rápido que ninguna tuvo la oportunidad de almacenar el recuerdo en su memoria.

La pasión caía por fin en torrentes y les bañaba enteramente el cuerpo. Ambos escuchaban truenos dentro de su alucinación mental, aumentando cada vez más la arrebatadora furia con la que se besaban, tocando sus lenguas con fuerza, lamiendo cada vestigio de saliva entre los labios y las comisuras, arrancándoles gemidos de goce, los cuales redoblaban cada vez que el relámpago mental los unía en un abrazo, rozando sus sexos por encima de la ropa.

En aquel arrebato de pasión se encontraron de pie, aprisionados contra la fría pared del ascensor. Mientras Sougo se adentraba para robarle otro profundo beso, Kagura pasó una pierna alrededor de su cintura tallada y buscó a tientas el bulto de la entrepierna del oficial. Comenzó a sacudirlo con avidez y audacia al sentir que se tornaba cada vez más grueso. En aquel torbellino de roces, su vestido descendió en su totalidad, enroscándose en su cintura y dejando expuesto sus pechos.

El castaño se separó únicamente para recorrerla entera con la mirada, dispuesto a devorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se aventuró entonces, arrancándole gemidos entre placenteros y dolorosos, al crear un reguero de mordidas y besos hasta su ombligo. Sintió luego que lo tomaban con rudeza del cabello y lo empujaban hasta caer sentado en el suelo, con la chica Yato sentada encima de él, pero aun enroscadas como garrapata a su alrededor.

En lo que parecía un ridículo intento por tomar el control, le sacó el miembro de los pantalones y lo posicionó en la entrada de su cavidad que se dejaba entrever con su ropa interior a un lado. Impaciente, ella con brusquedad lo empujó adentro con prisa. Una corriente de vapor caliente se depositó bajo su diafragma, obligándolos a respirar con fuerza. Sougo la sintió tan dispuesta, tan húmeda que se hundió dentro de ella hasta el tope de sus entrañas.

Era la primera vez para ella, por supuesto. ¿Si aquello le dolió? no se dio cuenta. Se sentía tan malditamente bien que nada más le importaba. Aquel placer sólo lograría ser comparado con el placer que ella sentía al luchar, irónicamente, con el mismo tipo que estaba haciendo todo aquello. Con el fin de hacer mucho más profunda la penetración, ella se enroscó aún más. El inesperado envite lo hundió en lo más profundo de su vagina. La observó directamente a los ojos, totalmente perdida en su propio éxtasis, y comprobó cómo sus pezones rosáceos se alzaban con gracia a causa de la excitación y sus anteriores mordidas.

Okita gruñó, golpeando el suelo con su palma libre, pues la otra permanecía alrededor de uno de los pechos de la chica.

―Maldita sea China, Dame un respiro. No quiero ser tan bruto contigo. ―aquella frase, tan simple como era, probablemente era lo más sincero que le había dicho a la Yato hasta ese día.

Aun así, la joven, ajena a su voz, disfrutaba de su propio goce, oscilando sus caderas alrededor de su miembro, subiendo y bajando sobre éste, brincando con bravío y sudando como si corriera una maratón.

" _Al diablo."_

En un momento de decisión, Sougo tomó las riendas de la situación y tomándola bruscamente de su brazo izquierdo la giró hasta posicionarla en cuatro. Se instaló detrás de ella y con rudeza enredó la mano en su cabellera bermellón, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, como si la violencia fuese el único medio de comunicación entre ellos. La sintió revolverse bajo él, buscando la forma de encararlo, a lo que él respondió apoyando su mano libre en su espalda nívea y obligándola a acostarse el suelo, aún con su perfecto trasero al aire para su propio placer. Recordó todas las veces en que se ensartaban en peleas a puño limpio y seco, y después de haberlo negado, aceptó que inconscientemente relacionaba aquella violencia con sus más recónditas ganas de embestirla, como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Fue allí cuando Kagura gritó su apodo ―ojalá hubiera sido su nombre― con fuerza en una especie de sollozo y supo entonces que se estaba corriendo, pues su sexo apretó el de él con fuerza palpitante, y supo que le llegaría el turno a él. Le soltó el cabello y le sujetó las caderas con ambas manos para empalarla en una última embestida. El violento orgasmo fue el más salvaje que experimentó desde hacía mucho tiempo, pues le fue imposible acallar gruñidos que le arrancaban la garganta. Temblando y empapado en sudor, se hundió en ella mientras el éxtasis iba cediendo, moviendo las caderas al tiempo que se vaciaba adentro.

Kagura no se molestó en quitarse el sudor que empapaba su frente, pegando sus largos cabellos a ella. Cuando poco a poco fue recuperando la razón y la noción del tiempo y espacio, comenzó a dolerle el cuerpo. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba el sádico, sin el chaleco negro puesto y con la ropa pegada a él por el sudor, tomando largas bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

" _Ups… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?"_

Lentamente abrió los ojos, y la miró cansadamente. Después de un par de segundos, ambos sonrieron con arrogancia para luego romper el silencio diciendo al unísono:

―Perdiste, yo gané.

Okita se levantó lentamente de su lugar. Ambos lo sabían. Ambos se sentían delincuentes y dichosos al mismo tiempo.

–Desde hoy cobraré mi premio, esclavo.

–Eres una pésima perdedora, China.

–Tú caíste primero.

–Y además mentirosa. Sólo quieres resguardar tu debilidad.

–¿Débil? ¿Quieres que te recuerde quien cambió el reto sólo porque se sintió amenazado? ―él la ignoró olímpicamente. ―De todas formas, yo gané. Sabía que no podrías huir de mis encantos. ―ella comenzó a vestirse con pesadez. Echó su larga cabellera hacia delante de sus hombros, en un vago intento por cubrir las marcas que yacían en su piel.

―China, tu sólo aceptaste todo esto porque estás enamorada de mí. Ya acéptalo. ―su respiración ya se había normalizado, así que ya no hablaba agitado como hacía unos minutos.

―Acéptalo tu primero.

―Al decir eso significa que si lo estás.

Kagura se sonrojó ante eso. ―¡El que está enamorado aquí eres tú!

―Puede ser, China monstruo. ―y entonces le sonrió tan malditamente lindo que Kagura casi se derrite. Esas pirañas en su estómago nunca la dejaran en paz.

―E-entonces puede ser que yo también me sienta así, maldito sádico.

* * *

―Ya era hora. ―Gintoki suspiró aliviado al ver que el ascensor había sido reparado y las puertas de este se abrían para revelar a la molesta extraterrestre que vivía bajo su techo.

Pero la molesta extraterrestre no esperó a que la puerta se abriera en su totalidad para salir como un rayo pasando por entre todos los presentes mientras gritaba algo como: _"¡Tengo que ir al baño!"_

Hijikata, Shinpachi, Kondo y Gintoki observaron entonces a Sougo que salía impasible como siempre, a pesar de que varias gotas de sudor resbalaban desde su cabello. El shiroyasha arrugó la nariz, sintiendo el olor a sudor y metal. Palideció al contemplar la posibilidad de que su molesta extraterrestre ya no fuera tan suya.

―Souichiro-kun, Kagura y tu…

―Es Sougo, Danna, y no pasó nada fuera de lo común.

Pero, aunque lo negara, la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios lo delataba un poco.

* * *

 **Y bien, eso fue todo. Tomatazos, felicitaciones, chocolates o bofetadas... recibo de todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este One-Shot retorcido y sin sentido xD Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer. Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión.**

 **Fin del comunicado.**


End file.
